


Sleeping Beauty

by exectango



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choking, First Kiss, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exectango/pseuds/exectango
Summary: Linhardt doesn’t know why Sylvain sits beside him in the library one day- why he leans back in his chair with his hands behind his head, balancing on two chair-legs and rocking himself back and forth with the toes of his right foot.A few disjointed scenarios of Sylhardt through student to time-skip years. Written for a friend.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Sleeping Beauty

Linhardt doesn’t know why Sylvain sits beside him in the library one day- why he leans back in his chair with his hands behind his head, balancing on two chair-legs and rocking himself back and forth with the toes of his right foot.  
  
Linhardt doesn’t say anything at first- keeps his eyes scanning his page. At one point he falls asleep- like always. When he wakes up, cheek pressed to his history book, long lashes flutter and blue eyes settle on Sylvain, still there. He’s focused on a book, no longer leaning in his chair, legs man-spread below the table as he presses his cheek into his palm, eyes scanning the words of the book held in his left hand.  
  
Linhardt finds himself staring for a moment, and Sylvain, perhaps feeling his intense stare, glances down, eyebrows raising. He offers a charming little smirk and closes his book without even pausing to remember his page. Linhardt idly thinks he’ll regret trying to look cool later when he can’t find the topic he was studying.  
  
“Hey there, sleeping beauty.”  
  
Lindhardt blinks slowly, and he probably takes way too long to respond, based on how Sylvain starts to squirm a bit under his gaze. His eyes are gold and seeing a bit of panic in them is kind of refreshing. It’s different from the panic from being found two-timing one of his flings - _everyone_ in the school had at least witnessed one of those public affairs.  
  
Hm… no. Not panic. Feeling awkward. Nervous.

So he finally responds.  
  
“Have you been sitting there this whole time just for the chance to say that?”  
  
Golden eyes widen and Linhardt doesn’t need him to respond to know he hit the nail on the head.  
  
Though the small choked noise of surprise is a nice touch. Linhardt gives a small smile followed by a loud yawn and stretch. He lays his head back down, ignoring Sylvain’s soft cry of ‘hey!’.

* * *

He doesn’t remember when Sylvain first started brushing his fingers to his- when his man-spreading under the dining hall and library tables brushed against his own upper thighs. He doesn’t mind the contact, but he wonders why Sylvain has chosen _him_\- he asks him one day if he’s mistaken him for a girl and all he gets in response is a laugh and an arm around his shoulder. One day he sees Felix glaring at them and he holds his gaze without faltering - it’s Felix who scowls and looks away eventually.  
  
The first time Sylvain kisses him, it’s after he’s threaded their hands together- Linhardt idly stares at their interlocked fingers as he uses Sylvain’s chest for a pillow under a tree in the monastery grounds. He liked to doze here during certain times of the day and Sylvain had joined him, at one point. He’s still staring at their hands when Sylvain softly calls for him.  
  
“Hey, Lin’.”  
  
Blue eyes shift, glancing up with a tilt of his head, and orange fringe and sun-kissed skin blur his view until soft lips are pressed to his. It’s an awkward angle for a kiss- but Sylvain surprisingly keeps the kiss quite chaste, making the whole thing a lot easier.  
  
Linhardt notes his eyes are closed. It’s kind of cute, and he forgets to close his own, just to get a good view of his ginger eyelashes.  
  
Then time resumes and life is back to normal- Sylvain is rambling about whatever he was talking about before he’d kissed him, and this time Linhardt is staring up at him, eyes unwavering.  
  
Unconsciously, he grips Sylvain’s hand back.

* * *

The first time was in the library, in a little dusty corner that no one ever went to - old forgotten dusty tomes that no one cared to scroll the pages of - even Linhardt himself. Sylvain threads a hand in his long green locks- just idle flirting at first. He was trying to scan the books over Sylvain’s shoulder as he crowds him against one of the shelves. When his knee presses between Linhardt’s legs the younger mans attention focuses properly and he lets out a soft puff of air, shifting to wrap his arms loosely around Sylvain’s neck. What drew them together? Why did Sylvain stay at his side day in and day out, and kiss him and and just _talk_ to him- 

Did it really matter, if, in the end, he didn’t really care?

Did it really matter, if the answer was as simple as _we want to_?

But would it matter then, also, if Sylvain decided he _didn’t_ want to, someday?

  
  
His own body feels hot when Sylvain’s grip tightens in his hair, making him gasp and crane his head as the others lips suck and kiss at his neck. Sylvain gives pause, and Lindhardt plants a palm to his chest, feeling his frantic heartbeat under his shirt. Their eyes meet and Sylvain doesn’t shy away- their mouths crash together and it’s more frantic than it’s ever been- there's need in every press of their lips and Sylvain’s knee raising higher between his own to grind against Linhardt’s half-hard erection makes him whimper. Hearing Sylvain gently shush him, warm lips in his ear and warm lips on his own again wakes his body up in a way he’s never felt before.  
  
Soon enough they’re rucking against each-other, Linhardt biting Sylvain’s shoulder as Sylvain’s other hand shifts to grip Linhardt’s neck as the other pulls on his hair and it hurts a bit but its _good_-  
  
A huge class enters the library and they both jolt and freeze. Linhardt’s pupils are blown wide and his hair is a mess, half-hanging out of the hair tie that Caspar gave him ages ago now. He’s panting when Sylvain quickly lets go of his neck, a sound only the two of them can hear with the ruckus that is the class so close by, talking and laughing over one another a mere bookshelf away…  
  
Sylvain snorts and starts patting at him- his hair, his clothes. He rights his own jacket and runs some hands through his own hair before he grips Linhardt’s hand in his and _grins_ and something flutters in Linhardt’s chest like it hasn’t before and he’s smiling too as Sylvain tells him they’ll continue somewhere else and they dash out of the library like thieves.

* * *

Linhardt is startled awake with a faint snort. The first thing he notices as he blearily looks around the table is the awkward faces of Annette and Ashe across the war table staring right at him. He yawns and stretches a bit. He hears Dimitri awkwardly clear his throat, continuing on with some boring discussion. His dreams from five years ago were a lot more interesting than this. He nuzzles back into the warm form of Sylvain who he’s been sleeping and _sitting_ on this whole time, and Sylvain chuckles faintly, gently rubbing his arm and leaning close to murmur in his ear.  
  
“Morning, sleeping beauty.”

  
Linhardt hums and nuzzles closer, but when he opens his eyes he notices Felix _glaring_ at him in the seat beside them both. He stares back and it only seems to rile the other man up more, so, as Linhardt always does, he opens his mouth and makes things worse.  
  
“It’s not _my_ fault you waited too long.”  
  
Sylvain balks, biting his bottom lip to hold back a smile. Felix’s eyes go wide and he slams his hands on the table, pushing his chair out and starting to yell at Linhardt as Dimitri frantically tries to calm him before dismissing them all from the meeting.  
  
Linhardt just yawns and nuzzles back into his lovers chest, content to go right back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, we die like men. 
> 
> written for a friend who requested the pairing and prompts. just kind of written for fun and not really meant to be ground-breaking but i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.
> 
> also. making felix angy is fun, sorry felix. i love you.


End file.
